


shipping across the frontier

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: We're Alive: Frontier (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: Rai and Jenny have a moment of personal time. Bandaid wishes he hadn't witnessed it.





	shipping across the frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Flash ficlet I wrote on Discord because I needed to get this scene (more of a mental image) out into the world. You can tell, because I was even lazier than usual about titling it.
> 
> * * *

Rai drags Jenny back into the sleeper car early on insisting she gets some rest, leaving the boys to keep the engine running.

After a while Bandaid sticks his head back there, just checking in, and retreats super fast. Wraith asks what's wrong and Bandaid just goes, "Boobs," in this I-looked-into-the-abyss-and-it-had-nipples tone.

"Maybe they were checking each other for wounds?" Asher suggests in an attempt to make Bandaid stop looking like he's considering sandpapering his eyeballs.

" _No they were not_ ," Bandaid says.

"I should probably double check that they're okay," Wraith says.

"Why would you want to see that?" Asher says thoughtlessly, his general aura of _girls? huh?_ pinging Bandaid's gaydar like a bullet to the head of an infected. Bandaid manages to not punch the air and cheer but it's a close thing.

Nobody goes back there until Jenny and Rai come out, wearing each other's shirts and trying to pretend they were, in fact, napping.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus AO3 only content!)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Asher succeeds in getting That Look off Bandaid's face when Jenny's back at the wheel (helm? console? Fuck if he knows how to drive these things, that's _why_ he has an engineer) and Rai's up in the crow's nest, by way of glancing over to see if Wraith's paying attention (he's not; he's listening to music and playing air synthesizers) and then planting a kiss on the corner of Bandaid's mouth.
> 
> "What," Bandaid says eloquently, nearly falling out of his bunk.
> 
> "G'night," Asher says, rolling into his own bunk, grinning at the sound of Bandaid's brain imploding for the second time that day.
> 
> * * *


End file.
